Trampa de Arena
by TerrsinManos
Summary: Se dice que las ruinas de un Templo en Shurima guardan un gran poder, poder que es buscado tanto por Noxus como por Demacia. Por ello, Talon y Quinn son enviados a investigar las ruinas para hacerse con el control de ese poder. Sin embargo, las ruinas no están desprotegidas, como ambos pensaban... Rating M por futuro lemmon.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Runaterra así como sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games._

 **Comentar es apoyar**

* * *

Era una noche sin luna sobre el vastísimo desierto de Shurima. El viento silbaba quedamente sobre las dunas que, cuán olas de una mar interminable, se extendían allá dónde el ojo pudiera ver. La oscuridad era absoluta. Nadie se daría cuenta de que abajo, un pequeño destacamento de asesinos noxianos luchaba contra el frío mientras avanzaban en procesión hacia un destino desconocido. Se movían cautelosamente a pesar de su gran rapidez, y ningún ojo podría sino confundirlos con sombras engañosas en la arena. Y a pesar de ello, los asesinos estaban atentos, pues preveían un ataque en cualquier momento. Creían casi al punto de la certeza que sus movimientos estuviesen siendo vigilados. Después de todo, la fama de las Alas de Demacia era bien conocida por todos, y algunos conocían en carne propia cuán aguzada era la vista de Valor… y cuán certeros los dardos de Quinn. De modo que se movían lo más rápidamente que pudiesen hasta su destino. Los espacios abiertos no eran favorables al estilo de los Asesinos Noxianos.

Sin embargo, su compañía logró llegar a las ruinas sin mayores contratiempos, y el asesino se comenzó a plantear si, por una puta vez, los Altos Mandos de Noxus y Demacia habían dejado de ejecutar un movimiento de espejo. La coordinación entre ambos Altos Mandos parecía casi cosa de magia, y a veces el asesino llegaba a pensar que tanto Swain como Jarvan se placían en jugar a las cartas con la mano descubierta, apostando a quién se adaptaba mejor a la contra enemiga ¿Podría ser que aquella misión fuese bien? Aquello estaría bien para variar… pero sería soberanamente aburrido, una completa pérdida de su valioso tiempo. De modo que cuando su aguzado oído captó el leve sonido de una flecha cortando el aire, Talon no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio. Con reflejos felinos esquivó la saeta sin verla, y dio el quedo silbido de alerta. Su compañía rápidamente se difuminó en las sombras, poniéndose en formación de combate sin hacer ruido. Más dardos volaron alrededor de ellos, tanteando las posiciones de los noxianos, sin lograr alcanzar a ni uno. Por supuesto, aquellos eran tiros de exploración; flechas cuya punta impregnada en magia hacía un mapeo de la zona para los demacianos. Los noxianos conocían ésa táctica, y mientras los proyectiles volaban a su alrededor, los asesinos se movían sin romper la formación en la dirección de la cual provenían. A último momento, Talon hizo parar a sus asesinos. Los demacianos no se habían movido, pues las flechas seguían viniendo exactamente de los mismos lugares. Algo así era un suicidio, todo soldado con neuronas en el cráneo lo sabía. Una trampa. Les habían tendido una trampa. Con una seña, los asesinos rompieron rápidamente la formación, buscando ocultar sus respectivas posiciones. Ahora los demacianos tenían la ventaja. Fueron los aguzados oídos del noxiano quienes lo previnieron del peligro. De un solo y fluido movimiento, Talon se echó al suelo y lanzó una estocada al aire. El pájaro de su enemiga pasó sobre él con las garras extendidas con sólo milésimas de segundo de retraso, y llevándose además un profundo corte en el pecho. O eso hubiese pasado si no hubiera portado alguna clase de protector que lo protegió de la herida. Un silbido escapó de entre los dientes del noxiano. Por el rabillo del ojo vió las sombras de sus enemigos rodeándole, y supo que había caído en una trampa algo más personal. 3 demacianos se abatieron sobre él por los costados. Entre ellos estaba Quinn, titulada "Alas de Demacia", con su mirada de calculadora asesina característica. El asesino no pudo sino reconocer el ingenio de su enemiga. Bonita trampa había armado la desgraciada. Sin embargo, no contaban con su velocidad. Antes de que pudiesen siquiera preparar su armas, el noxiano saltó hacia adelante en dirección a uno de sus enemigos. Éste fue mi lento en reaccionar, y lo último que pudo ver fue el frío brillo de los ojos de Talon, idéntico al filo de su hoja. La cuchilla atravesó limpiamente la garganta de su víctima, que se ahogó en su propia sangre. En ese momento de triunfo, sin embargo, puedo escuchar la saeta mortal dirigiéndose hacia él. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y ahora no podría esquivar la flecha. Y a pesar de todo lo intentó, aún sabiendo que estaba perdido, no podía renunciar así como así a la vida que tanto le había costado mantener. Cómo a cámara lenta, su cuerpo se movió para encajar la flecha en algún lugar no vital, pero era lento, demasiado lento. Terror puro invadía su mente a medida que el brillo del metal se acercaba más a él. Fueron sus compañeros quienes lo salvaron: hábilmente uno de ellos desvió el proyectil con su hoja, mientras el otro caía justo al lado de él. Había sido cosa de unos segundos. Talon se levantó de su sitial de muerto vivo de un solo salto, mirando nerviosamente alrededor. Respiraba agitadamente, saboreando que su respiración aún estuviera exenta de la agonía. No dijo nada a sus salvadores; éstos tampoco le dijeron nada a él. No había tiempo que perder con palabras insulsas; a pesar de que ahora la ventaja fuese para ellos, las tornas podrían cambiar en cualquier momento. Con un simple gesto de su líder, los asesinos se arrojaron en formación contra los exploradores demacianos. Los ojos del líder de los asesinos brillaban rojos en la oscuridad, prometiendo muerte a sus enemigos. Pero ambos demacianos eran hábiles, lograron esquivar el primer embate, y aguantar el segundo. Un silbido resonó detrás de los noxianos cuando varias flechas rasgaron el aire, ansiosas de encontrarse con su carne, obligándoles a retraerse. Talon vió, entonces, un flanco por el que penetrar la defensa de uno de sus enemigos, pero su instinto le indicó que se trataba de una trampa. Uno de sus compañeros vió lo mismo, más no logró percatarse de la treta a tiempo. Se arrojó de lleno contra aquel supuesto punto débil, sólo para que uno de los virotes enemigos terminara penetrando por su ojo y segando su vida. El noxiano sabía quién era. Una muchacha venida de los barrios bajos de Noxus, que fue encontrada por Katarina y educada como asesina bajo su protección. Justo como él. Tenía grandes habilidades, así como también la impulsividad de los novatos… impulsividad que la había matado. La diferencia entre ella y él es que uno tenía compañeros que lo habían salvado, mientras que la otra fue dejada morir por su líder. Katarina no estaría nada contenta con él por dejarla morir. Tampoco él estaba contento; detestaba cuando ese levísimo sentimiento de culpa llenaba su lengua. La única forma de sacarse tanto la amargura de Katarina como la propia era vengar la muerte de su compañera. Pero no ahora; ahora era tiempo de huir antes de quedar atrapados. Hizo una leve seña al asesino sobreviviente y ambos se dispersaron, sin dar tiempo a los exploradores demacianos a reaccionar. Mientras corría bajo el alero de los antiquísimos pilares y Obeliscos, Talon no pudo evitar maldecir. Un error de novato casi le había costado la vida. Tal vez, si no lo hubiese cometido, aquella Rata de Alcantarilla seguiría disfrutando del privilegio de respirar. Por otro lado, si ella no hubiese muerto, tal vez sería su aliento el que hubiese sido violentamente detenido. La diosa de la muerte siempre recibía lo suyo, de una forma u otra. Y por supuesto que prefería no ser él quien la ofrendara con su sangre. Pero gracias a su debilidad había muerto otra persona. El pensamiento no dejaba de perturbarlo, dado que se preciaba de poder sobrevivir siempre por sí mismo. El general Du Coteau se lo había dicho muchas veces cuando aún regentaba la familia. El noxiano frunció el ceño y apartó los pensamientos desagradables de su cabeza. Como siguiera así, su sangre no tardaría en teñir la arena de carmesí. Ya había abusado demasiado de su suerte por aquella noche.

Los asesinos se habían congregado bajo una enorme efigie de piedra desfigurada por el tiempo en el otro extremo del antiguo recinto. Nada más pasar la mirada por aquellas sombras agazapadas, Talon pudo ver que tenían algunas bajas. Eran 8 asesinos al llegar; 5 quedaban ahora. Pidió un informe y rápidamente se lo dieron: los 2 faltantes habían caído en emboscadas similares a la que sufrió el capitán de aquellos hombres. A pesar de su situación, habían conseguido llevarse a uno de sus atacantes por delante y herir de gravedad a otro antes de sucumbir. Otro de los asesinos informó que había liquidado a un tercer demaciano en su camino hacia allí, lo que hacía un total de 4 demacianos fuera de combate. Las tropas de exploración demacianas se componían de 10 hombres, por lo que los noxianos aún estaban en desventaja numérica, sin embargo, si se movían rápido aún podían tomar ventaja del plan de emboscadas de sus enemigos. A una seña de Talon, los asesinos se levantaron y formaron en 2 grupos: 3 de los asesinos intentarían tomar por sorpresa a los demacianos que seguramente aún los buscaban, y se retirarían ante cualquier ataque. Talon junto a una asesina de su confianza se encargarían de tomar por sorpresa a los demacianos una vez comenzaran la persecución del primer grupo. Con esa simple estratagema la compañía de noxianos se puso silenciosamente en marcha a través de las antiguas estructuras Shurimanas que observaban mudas los acontecimientos. Sólo aquellas piedras sabían que los planes de uno y otro bando se verían forzados a cambiar, y pronto.

Talon y su compañera avanzaban con extrema precaución, sin perder de vista al otro grupo de asesinos. El éxito de todo aquello radicaba en caer sobre los demacianos antes de que ellos hicieran lo propio, y para ello era vital mantenerse oculto hasta el momento crítico. Por ello ambos noxianos avanzaban con el oído atento al menor sonido que pudiera implicar la presencia de enemigos. Sólo se escuchaba el viento del desierto soplando entre las ruinas; los pasos de sus compañeros eran tan silenciosos que aquel levísimo sonido bastaba para cubrirlos. Y Talon sabía que los exploradores demacianos no podían imitar el perfecto silencio de los asesinos; sólo los ninjas de Jonia podían competir en eso. Se permitió una sonrisa sin alegría. Al menos en eso podía confiar. De pronto se escuchó un sonido extraño, que nunca antes había oído. Miró a su compañera, que por la expresión también estaba al tanto. Algo se acercaba rápidamente, muy rápidamente, emitiendo un silbido parecido al zumbar de un insecto. Luego, gritos de horror interrumpieron el silencio de la noche. No provenían de sus compañeros, por lo que sólo podían provenir de los demacianos. Él y la asesina que lo acompañaba se miraron. Era la oportunidad perfecta para un ataque. Olvidando toda precaución, ambos echaron a correr en dirección a los gritos y estruendos que venían de no muy lejos, sin otra cosa en la cabeza que rematar a sus enemigos debilitados. Más repentinamente Talon volvió a tener esa sensación de peligro, y detuvo bruscamente a su compañera. Justo a tiempo. Una extraña bola rodante pasó como un bólido por el lugar en el que habrían estado si no se hubiesen detenido, destrozando un trozo de mampostería a su paso ¿Qué diablos era eso? Aquella extraña bola se deshizo, revelando un ser con apariencia de escarabajo, pero enorme. Sus ojos brillaban rojos en la oscuridad, fijos en ambos. De pronto extendió unas alas de escarabajo elevándose bruscamente, para caer un momento después con fuerza titánica, buscando atrapar a ambos en la caída. Los asesinos fueron más rápidos, logrando esquivar el ataque, pero no intentaron atacarlo. Talon se esforzó por rebuscar en su mente algo de la entrevista con Swain que le ayudara a comprender la naturaleza de ese ser. Algo que le ayudara a entender a qué se estaba enfrentando. Pero no había nada, el Gran General noxiano no había mencionado nada ni remotamente nada parecido. Aquella criatura se incorporó de su ataque con algo de esfuerzo y los miró una vez más. La compañera de Talon le arrojó algunas navajas a la cabeza, pero la criatura simplemente la bajó un poco dejando que las navajas rebotaran en aquella extraña protección con la forma de un cuerno. Luego, se hizo nuevamente una bola que cargó a toda velocidad contra ellos. Ambos no tuvieron problemas en esquivar el ataque, pero la criatura no apuntaba a ellos, al parecer. Con un estruendo atravesó limpiamente una pared de piedra y prosiguió su camino… en dirección al otro grupo de asesinos. Gruñendo una maldición, Talon echó a correr detrás de la bestia… sólo para encontrársela repentinamente de frente. Haciendo gala de unos reflejos casi inhumanos, el asesino logró echarse a un lado evitando así casi todo el golpe. Su mano, sin embargo, fue golpeada, y sintió un dolor intenso en sus 3 primeros dedos. Probablemente se los había fracturado. Eso fue la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando vio que su compañera lo había seguido… y que tuvo sólo unos segundos para reaccionar. Al igual que él, se intentó echar a un lado, y pareció conseguirlo en un primer momento. Todo pasó en un segundo, pero Talon pudo ver cada detalle de lo ocurrido. Bastaron milésimas de segundo de retardo en su reacción para que una pierna y un brazo quedaran atrapados en el golpe de su atacante. Ambas extremidades fueron impactadas con tal fuerza que se desprendieron del cuerpo de su dueña, volando lejos y dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre. El asesino pudo ver la cara de su camarada sorprendida y luego deformándose en una mueca de dolor extremo, mientras la vida escapaba por aquellos agujeros en chorro ininterrumpido de carmesí. Unos segundos atrás ambos estaban intactos, corriendo detrás de aquel nuevo y misterioso enemigo. Ahora, su compañera estaba condenada a la muerte por sus heridas y él había perdido una parte de su potencia en combate. Aquel extraño monstruo detuvo su carrera poco después de haber hecho blanco. Deshizo su rueda y, con movimientos bamboleantes y decididamente extraños, corrió en 2 patas hacia su compañera. No se detuvo a mirarla, de hecho, ejecutó todo como quien realiza labores cotidianas. Se agachó sobre su víctima y con un golpe de sus extremidades superiores reventó el cráneo de la asesina, llenándose a sí mismo de sangre y trozos de cerebro. Luego, sin pausa, se hizo bola y cargó contra Talon, quién lo esquivó nuevamente. La criatura, sin embargo, no se detuvo cuando fue evadida, sino que siguió su camino. El asesino no intentó ir tras él inmediatamente. Había recibido una herida por hacerlo anteriormente, y una de sus asesinas yacía sin vida en la arena por lo mismo. Sin embargo, el extraño zumbido que emitía la criatura al avanzar rodando se comenzó a perder en la lejanía. Tranquilidad…por ahora. Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza del noxiano ahora que había tiempo para pensar fue la compañía de asesinos bajo su mando. Debían salir de allí lo antes posible; no le importaba un carajo lo que les hiciera Swain luego. No habían sido advertidos de aquel monstruo terrible capaz probablemente de acabar con toda su compañía de asesinos, por lo que en los malditos Altos Mandos descansaba la culpa del fracaso de la misión. Si lograba sacar de allí a su compañía, tal vez en otra ocasión pudieran completar la misión… siempre y cuando vinieran con un maldito ejé terrible dolor le traspasó la mano izquierda, recordándole su herida… herida que había sido algo afortunado. Miro lo que alguna vez había sido una noxiana de utilidad. Su cadáver destrozado era apenas visible en aquella noche sin luna, pero Talon podía apreciar con toda nitidez el trozo de carne al que aquella desdichada había sido reducida. Nuevamente, la diosa de la muerte se había llevado a uno de sus compañeros pero no a él. Recordaba esa sensación extraña, la de ser un sobreviviente mientras alguien cercano yacía sin vida, rodeado de su propia sangre. Si instinto le gritaba que dejara todo atrás y huyera, huyera hasta que las piernas ya no le dieran. La negra parca rondaba en el aire seco de las ruinas, buscando víctimas, y si continuaba allí él no tardaría en convertirse en una de ellas. Sin embargo, mientras la carne destrozada de quien había sido una asesina se enfriaba bajo la luna, Talon aún no se movía ¿Deber? ¿Honor? ¿Solidaridad? No. Sobrevivencia era la única máxima que seguía el llamado Sombra de la Navaja. Y recordaba muy bien cierta conversación con el General DuCoteau, años atrás "Si llega el día en que te encuentres con alguien que te supere ampliamente y estás solo, te aseguro que será tu fin. Sin embargo, si tienes compañeros que te ayuden, puede que logres sobrevivir. Quién sabe, puede que incluso logren matar a aquel enorme obstáculo" Sobrevivir. Y para eso, por primera vez en su vida, Talon necesitaba que otros siguieran respirando. El dolor de su mano rota se hacía más acuciante por momentos, invadiendo su mente de rojo. Sin mucha consideración por lo que alguna vez fue su compañera, el noxiano le arrancó tiras de tela a su ropa para inmovilizar lo mejor que pudo su mano. A lo lejos, se escuchaba el estruendo sordo de una batalla. Evidentemente la criatura había encontrado más presas… demacianas o noxianas, era algo incierto. Debía darse prisa. Los demacianos serían una buena carnada, y en aquella noche fatídica necesitaba quien le cubriese las espaldas. "Las misiones nunca van según el plan. Pero nadie me dijo que podían salirse de cualquier lógica" pensó el noxiano, con la cabeza pulsando y sus dedos enviando oleadas de agonía por todo su cuerpo. Corriendo lo más rápido posible, soportando el dolor insoportable de su mano, Talon comenzó a acercarse a la fuente del sonido. Notó inmediatamente las voces de noxianos y demacianos mezclados en un confuso coro de lamentos, aullidos y jadeos. También estaba allí el zumbido de aquel monstruo-escarabajo al rodar, pero había otra cosa… Una especie de crujido cristalino, y un gruñido insectoide muy ronco que parecía una afilada cuchilla de vidrio cortando el ambiente. Había un segundo monstruo, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, y era eso quien había atacado a los demacianos, provocando sus gritos de pavor. La incertidumbre se extendió como veneno en los pensamientos de Talon, llenándolo de desesperación ¿Qué posibilidades de escape había si tenían que enfrentar a 2 monstruos? Sin embargo, no había tiempo de duda, no en una batalla. De modo que el asesino entró al caos que se generaba justo a la entrada del recinto principal. Formas oscuras y apenas distinguibles unas de otras se movían de aquí para allá, a veces atacando, a veces retrocediendo. Y en el centro de todo, 2 extrañas criaturas atacando indistintamente a todas las sombras que se les ponían al alcance. Una de ellas era aquel escarabajo enorme y monstruoso que el noxiano ya conocía. Visto desde lejos, y aún con la luz casi inexistente, parecía hecho de oro y esmeraldas. La otra criatura era alguna especie de Escorpión bestial, que extrañamente relucía de oro, esmeraldas y obsidiana. Meneaba su cola y sus pinzas con fuerza mortífera, levantando nubes de polvo y haciendo añicos las piedras, obligando a los que lo rodeaban a enzarzarse en un baile mortífero de saltos y volteretas, intentando evitar ser destrozados. Todo esto lo captó Talon en una sola mirada. Y también notó que los monstruos mantenían ocupados a sus presas; no les daban un solo respiro para que no pudieran escapar. Probablemente las agotarían y luego las matarían una a una. Se preguntó qué pasaría si no se metía y comenzaba a correr en ese momento ¿Lograría poner suficiente tierra de por medio entre él y las criaturas? Puede que demacianos y noxianos duraran el suficiente tiempo, puede que no. El dolor de sus dedos entorpecía su pensamiento, y la cabeza le palpitaba como si su corazón se hubiese alojado en su cráneo. Tanto su instinto como su mente le fallaban; tal vez no había forma de evitar el destino último. Entonces vio a uno de los suyos tropezar, rendido de cansancio. Era uno de los asesinos que le habían salvado la vida. Había una ley, vieja como el mundo, que había quedado grabada a fuego en su cabeza desde sus correrías bajo Noxus "Las deudas se pagan". Gruñó. Y arrojó algunas dagas contra el caparazón de la bestia-escorpión, sin dañarla en modo alguno y llamando su atención. No conforme con eso, se acercó de un salto y con su mano sana buscó el vientre de la criatura. Ésta lo esquivó, y por poco queda partido en 2 gracias a las poderosas pinzas del monstruo. Ahora estaba atrapado en la misma trampa maldita que todos los demás, obligado a bailar la misma danza frenética por sobrevivir otro segundo. Su mente consciente estaba en blanco mientras saltaba, rodaba, esquivaba e intentaba infructuosamente buscar alguna salida para su situación desesperada. Sólo el dolor de sus dedos, como agujas de hielo, interrumpían aquel estado de infausta meditación. Y sin embargo un rincón profundo de su cabeza que no estaba ocupando en aquel momento registraba varias cosas, las cuales procesaba calladamente mientras el asesino seguía en su baile demente. Para Talon, fue como si la idea llegara de la nada a su cerebro, sin darse cuenta de que había estado formándola en un nivel más profundo de él mismo. Las criaturas siempre luchaban de espaldas al templo, manteniendo alejadas a sus presas de él, y cuidando también de no acercarse mucho. No había tiempo para dudas; si tenía razón, podían vivir un poco más, si no, morirían pronto de cualquier forma.

\- ¡Todos al templo! – gritaron 2 voces diferentes al unísono, rompiendo de ese modo el terrible baile en el que todos estaban sumidos. De inmediato todos intentaron como pudieron llegar a destino. Sin embargo, algunos no lo lograron. Alguien, desconcentrado por los gritos, no logró esquivar a tiempo la carga del Escarabajo monstruoso, pereciendo aplastado. Otro fue enganchado por el aguijón del Escorpión cuando huía. Y un tercero tropezó al lado de Talon mientras corrían. Sin detenerse a pensar, el noxiano lo levantó, sólo para encontrarse con que estaba ayudando a una exploradora demaciana. No su enemiga acérrima, pero una enemiga al fin y al cabo. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Arrastró como pudo a la desdichada en dirección al templo, más cargado como estaba iba demasiado lento. Sentía el chasquido de múltiples patas cristalinas acercándose, así que con un gruñido soltó a la demaciana y se dio vuelta, enfrentándose a su muerte. Una vida entera cuidada como cosa sagrada, sólo para perecer en un rincón olvidado del desierto… ayudando a una maldita demaciana. La ironía era evidente. Una curiosa sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió mientras contemplaba los ojos como zafiros de la criatura que iba a transformarse en su verdugo. Tal vez, después de todo, la muerte lo recibiría con un inesperadamente cálido abrazo…

Sintió una flecha rasgar el aire tras él, con un sonido característico que ninguna otra flecha hacía. Saltó hacia un costado mientras el proyectil no le daba por centímetros. Alcanzó a ver como el virote daba justo debajo de la cabeza del monstruo, antes de que una pequeña explosión lo arrojara metros más allá. Sin detenerse a pensar nada, Talon se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada del templo, logrando pasar bajo la arcada llena de símbolos extraños para él. Demacianos y noxianos lo esperaban bajo la supuesta seguridad del edificio, mirando con ansiedad a sus espaldas. El asesino se dio vuelta a mirar también. Las ominosas sombras de los monstruos aquellos los observaban, con sus ojillos pequeños brillando. No hicieron amague de atacar, más tampoco de irse. Era evidente que pretendían encerrarlos allí, y probablemente dejar que el hambre y la sed hicieran el resto. O tal vez todo sucediera antes de eso… Talon alcanzó a sentir como la gente se relajaba, y con ese relajo se encendió inmediatamente la chispa de la enemistad. Con movimientos nada sutiles, los noxianos rodearon a Talon, y lo mismo hicieron los demacianos con Quinn. El noxiano alcanzó a contar 4 demacianos, mientras que 2 asesinos noxianos aparte de él sobrevivían. Hace apenas unas horas 10 demacianos y 8 noxianos recorrían las arenas para cumplir su misión. Ahora, menos de la mitad de ellos se mantenían en pie. Bueno, no era de sorprenderse. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Ambos bandos se enfrentaban, se mataban, aquel con menos bajas podía cumplir la misión, mientras que aquel que llegaba a un nivel crítico debía retirarse con la cola entre las piernas. Pero ahora… Ahora 2 monstruos esperaban al vencedor de la batalla que se avecinaba, para acabar con ellos. No habría sobrevivientes de ésa misión. Talon suspiró quedamente. Se sentía mortalmente cansado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No quería morir, no aún. Aún debía encontrar al General DuCouteau y castigar a aquel que se lo llevó. Y aún debía…

\- Gracias – dijo con su voz ronca, dirigiéndose a aquella que estaba protegida por 3 de sus exploradores demacianos – Me salvaste la vida.

Un silencio sorprendido siguió a éstas palabras, que fue roto por Quinn

\- No lo hice por ti – contestó fríamente.

Talon sonrió, una sonrisa hastiada.

\- Sé perfectamente que no lo hiciste por mí, demaciana. Y sin embargo, me salvaste de cualquier forma.

Más silencio siguió a éstas palabras, un silencio tenso y expectante. Ambos bandos esperaban que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. De pronto Quinn suspiró, y bajó ostensiblemente su ballesta.

\- Si nos matamos ahora, aquellos que sobrevivan deberán enfrentarse a los monstruos de afuera. Y, visto lo visto, esas cosas nos matarán – dijo la demaciana. Sus subordinados hicieron pequeños gestos de sorpresa, lo mismo que los asesinos de Talon, pero éste asintió. Una suerte que no fuera el único con cerebro en el lugar

\- Si hablas de cooperación temporal, demaciana… - contestó Talon adelantándose. De inmediato los demacianos le apuntaron con las ballestas, pero Quinn les hizo una seña para que las bajaran – me parece bien. No pretendo morir en éste arenal.

Talon pudo sentir como los asesinos que quedaban se miraron mutuamente. Luego, los sintió cuadrarse silenciosamente con él, demostrando así su conformidad.

\- Bien, queda hecho, entonces – dijo Quinn. Su pájaro graznó en respuesta – Hasta que ésas criaturas malditas estén muertas, cooperaremos. Sólo no se pongan en nuestro camino – terminó despectivamente la exploradora. Los otros asesinos se crisparon, pero Talon soltó una risa cansada

\- Me parece que serán ustedes quienes tendrán que apartarse, demacianos.

A pesar de la oscuridad el noxiano pudo ver una sonrisa desafiante en su enemiga. Sin quererlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al borde de la muerte, puede que la misión no fuese tan monótona después de todo…

* * *

 _ **Si, he regresado de la muerte para retocar un poco éste viejo trabajo. Tal y como ya habían señalado, existían pequeñas (grandes) contradicciones en la anterior versión, contradicciones que me hacían demasiado ruido a la hora de continuarlo, por lo que sencillamente cambié ligeramente el capítulo. Creo que ahora está mucho mejor, y es algo que puedo continuar ¿Cuándo? Algún día. He desaparecido por más de un año y nunca se sabe cuando desapareceré de nuevo, por lo que mejor no se ilusionen... pero estén atentos los 30 días que siguen. Si hay una continuación pronto, será en ese plazo. Si no, denme nuevamente por muerto.**_

 ** _Sin más que decir les deseo que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Nos leemos ;)_**


End file.
